foodbattleseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Battle 2009
Food Battle 2009 is a Smosh video released on July 17, 2009 and is the fourth installment in the famous Food Battle series. Synopsis For the fourth year in a row, Anthony and Ian compete against each other to prove which of their favourite foods is superior. Plot Introduction Ian sees Anthony playing drums on Rock Band and believes that he is a zombie. After Anthony puts him through lots of physical pain to prove he is not a zombie, such as throwing him on a table and running him over with a car, Ian gives in after Anthony prepares to cut off his head. Anthony says that he wants a rematch and that he has a new favorite food: a burrito. Ian accepts the challenge and Food Battle 2009 begins. Challenges Toothbrush Anthony: Anthony tries to brush his teeth with his burrito, but his teeth end up in worse shape. Result: X''' '''Ian: Ian cleans his teeth and gets his mouth covered in frosting. He says that his dentist is going to be so proud of him. Result: X''' Shovel '''Ian: Ian's donut crumbles while he is digging. After getting his X he eats it. Result: X''' '''Anthony: Anthony successfully digs up a vase, and the merchant from Resident Evil 4 (played by Ian) buys it from him for $11. Result: ✓''' Wig '''Anthony: Anthony puts on his wig and a random guy mistakes him for his girlfriend Sherry. He proposes to Anthony, who accepts. They get married and have children. When they get back, Anthony's wig falls off and the guy is horrified to discover that he is a guy. As he runs off, Anthony begins to cry. Result: ✓''' '''Ian: Ian puts his donut on his head, but Anthony's husband mistakes it for a yarmulke, thus thinking that Ian in Jewish. After getting his X, Ian congratulates him on the marriage. The guy tells him to shut up and runs away crying. Result:' X' Video Game Ian: Ian inserts his donut to play Super Donut 64, only to get the blue screen of death. Result: X''' '''Anthony: Anthony inserts his burrito to play Donut Massacre 64. It doesn't load so he takes it out and blows on it, then loads it onto the console. It successfully loads and Anthony begins playing. Result: ✓''' Boomerang When Anthony suggests this, Ian has drastically changed. Anthony asks what has happened to him, Ian suddenly returns to normal. '''Ian: Ian throws his donut, and the merchant is seen holding the vase he bough from Anthony while singing a Michael Jackson song. Ian's donut hits the vase, causing the merchant to drop it onto the ground, breaking it. Result: X''' '''Anthony: Anthony throws his burrito, and it begins to fly back to him. However it passes him shouting 'See ya later fag*ot!' It then gets shredded in a jet engine while Anthony watches, confused. Result: ✓''' Mind Control Device '''Anthony: Anthony tries to hypnotize a girl into kissing him, but she walks off disgusted. Result: X''' '''Ian: Ian attempts to hypnotize the same girl. It at first appears to work, but then she vomits on him, and he screams "What the fu-", but the rest of his lines are cut off. Result: X''' Edible Food When Anthony suggest this Ian say Burritos are made out of cement really old people's dead skin and Anthony says he tasted both of those things and says they taste fine. '''Ian: Ian carefully tries his donut, and suprisingly its edible! Result: ✓''' '''Anthony: Anthony bites into his burrito, but then spits it out and begins retching. Result:' X' Ending Ian reveals that he had put cyanide in Anthony's burrito. Anthony protests that it will kill him, but Ian still believes that he is a zombie. After telling Ian that he is not a zombie, Anthony dies. The reporter runs up to Ian, but Anthony's husband appears and challenges Ian into a duel for killing his wife. He pulls out a corn dog from Anthony's burrito and charges at Ian, but Ian dodges and sends the man into a viewing room for a Susan Boyle sex tape. The reporter asks Ian what he wants to do now, and Ian replies that he wants to go watch paint dry. The reporter joins him and continuosly asks if the paint is dry. Eventually, Ian loses his temper, turns to the reporter and yells "NO!". After the ending, Barney tells the viewers to go to Smosh.com to watch the video bloopers and to buy the new shirt and Donut Massacre 64 poster, saying "If you don't go to Smosh.com right now, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep!" Characters Main * Ian Hecox * Anthony Padilla Minor * Food Battle Reporter * Merchant * Sherry's boyfriend * Children of Sherry's boyfriend * Women Trivia *According to an interview with Smosh, it turns out that this video took 36 and a half hours to edit, which is the longest the duo has spent editing without sleep. *This is the first Food Battle where the fans of Smosh got to vote for Anthony's food. *This is the first Food Battle where Anthony doesn't use a food that is shaped like a stick. *Ian could've been knocked out if Anthony slammed a glass on him very hard. **Or Ian might have a tough skull. *After Ian traps Anthony's husband in the Susan Boyle Sex Tape room, he exclaims "Oh my god, It looks like there's Beef 'n Go everywhere!" Which is a reference to Beef 'n Go *It is revealed that Anthony knows what Donald Trump's old skin and cement tastes like. *This video was temporarily blocked from YouTube for inappropriate content.﻿ *When Anthony's husband says, "CORN DOG CHARGE ATTACK!" there is Japanese Katakana and Kanji written below him, as well as Chinese characters and Korean Hangul written on the sides. However, the Katakana spelling says "American" as pronounced in English. *This is the first Food Battle that neither Anthony and Ian succeed at a challenge that isn't the first challenge. *Even though Anthony won more challenges than Ian, Ian still won. This is due to forfeit. **Though, after 2007, the rules were clarified for points not to count, but that survival really only matters *This is the only Food Battle on iTunes. *This is the first El Smosh video on a Thursday. *This is the first Food Battle where two of the food candidates participated **This is revealed in an extra where the corn dog (runner-up) plotted to disguise himself as the burrito. *This is the first Food Battle to use the current "Paint-on-Cardboard" intro. *When Anthony begins to play Donut Massacre 64 for the Video Games challenge, the music playing in the background is the Smosh Games theme music, indicating that the music was developed 3 years before the launch of Smosh Games. *The plane that killed the burrito was a Photoshopped Asiana Airlines 747 (You can see the logo and the korean flag in the tail) , the name was changed to "Awsome Airlines, We've only crashed twice" Category:Episodes